The Dragon Corner
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco opens his own coffee shop after leaving Gringott's Bank, and Harry gives up his life as an Auror for a steady relationship. The two are invited out on a double date with the Weasley's but can Ron and Draco be civil towards one another?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Task: Butterfly- write about someone being exhausted

Word Count: 1005

Beta:

Yearly: 395 [AU] Coffeeshop

282 [Word] Badmouth

Monthly: Disney Challenge: Theme: Expectations - write about someone who does not match up with expectations

Bonnie and Clyde: Dyin' Ain't So Bad: (dialogue) "I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong."

Amber's Attic: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"/"Italian for dinner?"

Bex's Basement: "You are not helping." / "I wasn't really trying to."

Film Festival: [Plot] A double date **[bonus]**

Seasonally:

Days Of the year: 10th May: Military Spouses Day - write about waiting for someone to come home.

Spring: (word) Fragrant

Color: Milk White

Birthstones: Sapphire - (dialogue) "You should be smelling the roses." / "You should be pushing up daisies." / "I love you too."

Amanda's Challenge: Fred Andrews - Write about a character owning his or her own business.

Hufflepuff Challenge: (creature) Badger

Bi-Monthly:

Pop Figurines: Lucius Malfoy - [Color] Silver

Fortnightly: Peony - [Theme] Reunion

Magic Kingdom: The Confectionary - (Dialogue) "Touch my chocolate and I will stab you."

Quarterly: Oliver Wood: Level 1: Squats - Write a Coffee Shop!au

"Long day, love?" Harry called from the kitchen. He heard the front door open, and his lovers sigh, then him flopping down ungraciously on their loveseat.

"You have no idea," Draco said dramatically. Harry made Draco a cup of tea and grabbed some chocolate (from where he hid it from his boyfriend on the top shelf). Draco was now the owner and manager of his own coffee shop. It was a very fancy coffee shop in the middle of town. Draco had realised the potential — Muggles and Wix alike enjoyed their caffeine fix in the mornings. The shop was always buzzing with excitement and filled with the fragrant smells of coffee and baked goods.

Harry handed Draco a cup of tea and a chocolate bar. Harry was feeling mischievous, so he pretended to snatch the bar back from Draco's hands.

"Touch my chocolate, and I will stab you," Draco said. Harry laughed at Draco's overreaction.

"You are not helping," Draco complained at the lack of sympathy.

"I wasn't really trying to," he said playfully.

"I wish I knew when those idiot builders were going to show up, the kitchen is a complete disaster. Can't we just do it ourselves?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that strong," Harry said with a wink.

"You know they wouldn't notice if we use magic," Draco countered before sipping his tea from his favourite milk white teacup, with gold details. This was one of the few things Draco had taken the day he left the Malfoy Manor.

They sat together on the couch for a while, Draco just sipping his tea. Then Harry broke the silence by saying: "You probably won't want to hear this."

"Then don't say it," Draco insisted, raising his eyebrows.

"I promised Ron and Hermione we would go on a double date with them tomorrow," Harry continued slowly despite the look on his boyfriend's face.

Draco looked at him, his typical composed features pulled into a scowl. Draco and Hermione had managed to make peace for Harry's sake, but Ron. . . Ron couldn't let an opportunity go by without taking a chance to badmouth Draco, and reflex reaction meant Draco struggled to not rise to the bait.

"A golden trio reunion, my favourite," Draco muttered finally.

"It's been ages Draco, I miss my friends."

"I know, but _that_ Weasley. . ." he started but paused.

"I will be by your side the entire time, I promise," Harry promised sweetly.

The date was the next afternoon, and Draco was exhausted from work, all he wanted was to stay in bed all day, cuddling Harry and watching some movies. Harry had promised him a Lord of The Rings Marathon soon, and he was planning on making sure Harry delivered.

Draco was often worried about what people said and thought. Draco knew that if his Father were still around, he would be ashamed of Draco and how he turned out. He did realise he was a better person now, but old habits die hard. Seeing Ron Weasley triggered him, reminding Draco of the spoiled brat he used to be. Draco didn't miss his job at Gringotts Bank, and he loved being his own boss.

Draco woke up, prepared for the worst- he never knew what to expect from their get-togethers. Granger was now a Weasley as well, so he changed to first name terms with her to avoid confusion. He and Ron still called each other by last names. They met at Draco's shop: The Dragon Corner. This was how Draco planned to pretend to socialise, while he could easily have his waiter Hulio call him and say there was an emergency in the kitchen that he needed to go handle (when given the signal). To the Weasley's surprise, the place was decorated like a Hufflepuff exploded inside it. Draco explained this gave the shop a warm atmosphere.

The vibe of the place was warm and inviting. There were unique rooms- each decorated with one of the Hogwarts House symbols. There was a green door with a serpent, a red door with a lion, a blue door with a raven, and a mustard yellow door with a badger, and all the traits surrounding the animals.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said kindly.

"He is only trying to go for mass appeal," Ron insisted.

"I actually spoke to Headmistress McGonagall about it, and while technically Weasley is correct in some aspects, many of the previous Hogwarts students prefer to sit in the main lounge together anyway," Draco explained, trying to keep from gritting his teeth at Ron.

"The main idea was that Hogwarts Alumni would feel a sense of melancholy for their common rooms when they frequent The Dragon Corner," Draco added.

"I think it looks amazing, Draco," Hermione complimented politely as Hulio took their drink orders.

"Thank you, the place keeps me busy, it's quite more tiring than a traditional nine to five, but I adore every second," Draco replied.

"You should be smelling the roses," Harry said. He was worried his boyfriend was overdoing it.

"You should be pushing up daisies if you want to be technical," Draco shot back at him.

"I love you too," Harry said, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Harry, don't you ever miss being my Auror partner?" Ron asked after a while.

"Nah, had enough chasing evil witches and wizards at school, enjoying staying at home. Although, I have my own bad wizard at home," he said with a cheeky glance over at Draco.

Draco's silver eyes shone with delight, and he was surprised to find himself enjoying himself. Seems like Hermione had thought her husband some manners after all. All in all, the day went by without any incidents.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"Italian for dinner?" Harry responded, to which Draco nodded, and the two walked hand in hand to their favourite Italian place to order take out, and have a quiet night at home, just the two of them.


End file.
